Three Simple Words
by Ravynne Nightshade Dru
Summary: Eric spent the last 10 years worshiping the ground that Neil walked on... when he finally has a chance to take the prize, will he take the chance?  BOYxBOY don't like it?  Don't read it
1. Pot Induced Love

"I have a **major** headache" I giggled drunkly and stumbled into the wall, probably bruising my forehead. "Got any pot?" Knowing Neil... he had some in this hell hole.

"Yeah man, follow me." He motioned for me to follow as he headed to his room. I was lucky to be alive with how much I drank but I followed his sexy ass like a hor-... lost puppy.

He pulled a bag out of his drawer and handed it to me. Pot and bowl. Perfection! He collapsed on his bed and sighed with exhaustion. I sat down and took the smooth bowl out of the bag, tapping a bit of weed into it before realizing there was no lighter.

"Yo dude, gotta light?" I asked softly, hoping he wasn't already sleeping.

With my luck he wasn't and he growled before reaching over and handing me a purple lighter. I smiled at him and took a good look at his face. Beautiful black hair hanging in his face, chocolate brown eyes that gleamed with the black light, pale skin.. no imperfections, and finally his full pink lips that were so soft looking that I wanted them against mine right then. He laid back down right as I lit my bowl. I took a hit and waited a sec before blowing smoke out of my mouth. I was a bit shocked... this wasn't normal weed.. it had something else... something dangerous.

"Um... Eric?" I looked back to see Neil shyly looking to the side, blushing a bit. Beautiful site.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled and continued to eye fuck this sexy beast.

"I-I... I know I've been a real jerk lately but.. I wanted you to know that... I-I... um... care.. about you." He whispered the last words so softly I almost didn't hear it. I was shocked.

"N-Neil..." I stuttered.

"Eric... just... don't... I know what your going to say... I'm sorry ok?" He growled at me. "I'm a fucking queer... I know..." He looked like he was about to cry. I needed to do something fast.

Before I knew it I was on top of the raven haired god. My lips pressed to his and my fingers intwined in his hair. The feeling of our mouths moving together was perfect, and when we started to nip and lick at each other... that was amazing. We eventually had to break apart for breath, both of us panting like fuckin dogs!

"You don't know how long i've wanted this..." He smiled at me and took my hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"You don't even know how long I've waited..." I whispered and laid beside him, wrapping my arms around his thin frame. I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to protect him... for some reason I wanted to keep him here forever.

Our eyes locked in an intimate stare and I knew what he wanted. I sat up and slid my purple mesh shirt and black tank top over my head, blushing slightly at the thought of him seeing my chest.

'_I'm so fuckin fat!_' I thought to myself when he reached out and ran his fingers over my chest.

"So beautiful..." I was... _beautiful_ to him! I must have heard wrong.

"Your so fucking wrong." I cursed at him softly, turning my head away.

I heard the bed shirt beside me and soft fingers turn my face back towards him. He looked in my eyes and leaned in closer, locking our lips once again in a heated kiss, but this time... it was more... _intimate_. I ran my fingers through the raven locks, moaning into the kiss from just the feeling. I felt the tip of his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted and he slipped the wet appendage past my lips and rubbed it against mine. I pressed his body closer to me, sitting up on my knees to pull him onto my lap. His groin brushed against mine lightly and I groaned into the kiss and pushed my tongue roughly against his, being so rough that our teeth clashed in the heat of the battle for dominance. I was winning. Fuck yeah.

"This feels so right baby..." I giggled against his lips, closing my eyes and soaking in the feeling.

"I know baby..." He tugged off his white tank top and flexed his perfect body. I almost drooled at the site. I pushed him on his back and began to place soft, hot kisses down his collar bone and chest, stopping when I got to a dusty pink nipple. I took the flesh in my mouth and lapped at it like it was the sweetest candy, sucking lightly until it was raw and red. I moved to the other and gave it the same attention, soaking in the moans and pants I was receiving from Neil.

"I-I'm such a slut..." I snapped my head up in shock to see Neil with tears running down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh teaser. Want more? Reviews are the key! :D<strong>


	2. BJ Doesn't Stand For Biochemical Journal

I quickly turned around and cupped his face in my hands, looking into his brown eyes and seeing three things. Pain, Anger, and Regret. I couldn't stand seeing him like that... I thought this as soon as my phone rang, hearing the familiar sound of Fall For You by SHS.

'_Best thing bout tonight's that were not fighting..._' I pressed my lips softly to his and closed my eyes, holding him as tight as possible.

'_Could it be that we have felt this way before?' _I felt his hands run over my shoulders, lightly rubbing, as if he was scared to touch.

"Don't be scared baby... I won't treat you like those dirty men do..." I cooed and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

He nodded slightly and kissed me back with a bit more force, showing me that he was ready for this. I would never want to push him. I guess he wanted more, he pushed me on my back and crawled up to straddle my hips. He had a sexy smirk on his face and I knew right then that I'd keep him forever. He brushed my hair behind my ear and lightly stroked over my many earrings with his finger tips. He seemed amazed by something so I just had to question.

"What's so amazing stud?" I laughed and smiled brightly at the raven.

"Nothin... just... your beauty... it's like a god!" I was shocked. A god? Hell no. A simple peasant? Still too good for me.

I laughed. I looked back to see that the amazed look on his face turned into a grimace of frustration.

"What?" I growled.

He looked taken aback by my response. He looked away shyly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your beautiful... stop actin like your fuckin not!" He cussed at me and balled his hands into fists. He turned away and grabbed his shirt, holding it to his chest. "I-I'm the one who isn't good enough for you..." I barley heard that whisper.

I rested a hand on his shoulder and whispered an apology into his ear. He sighed and turned around, the smirk returning. I felt myself being pushed back again and I smiled at the older male. He placed his mouth at my ear and whispered all the things he wanted to do to me. I groaned and rolled my hips up against his. He let out a moan and placed his hands roughly on my hips to keep them down. I whimpered and pushed against him, dragging my nails lightly down his pale chest. He reached down and rub me through my skinny jeans, causing me to gasp at the sensation.

"N-Neil... god damn it!" I yelled and bucked my hips into his touch.

"Shhhhhhh babe, chillax ok?" He smirked his evil smirk and rubbed more firmly.

I started moaning a bit louder, feeling myself get harder with every stroke. He finally got sick of the jeans I guess and practically ripped them off of me, the friction causing even more issues. I smirked at the look of his face when he realized I had decided to go commando that day. I moaned softly, feeling his thin, pale fingers wrap around my hot member.

- *Neil's POV*-

I laughed quietly to myself. I just knew Preston couldn't handle this level of sexiness. He made the hottest moan when I leaned down and lapped lightly at the head of his cock. I licked up all the fluids that had gathered and took the tip in my mouth, deciding to drive him crazy by sucking hard and twisting my hand around the base.

"A-Ahh! N-Neil!" Eric groaned and tossed his head back. I smirked around the flesh.

"Mhfm?" I questioned through the hot cock in my mouth.

"S-So fuckin hot babe... suck me harder!" I was shocked that those words came out of Eric Preston's mouth.

I obeyed though (for once). I slowly took more into my mouth, removing my hand from the base, moaning when I felt the head rub against the bruise on the back of my throat. He sounded so amazing, the way he was panting and screaming my name... I could of came right there. Tonight was not about me though. It was about showing Eric the pleasure that I had been neglecting to give him for quite a while. I deep throated him as far down as I could while rubbing my tongue against the blue vein on the underside. I could feel his cock pulsing in my throat which told me he was close. Knowing Eric he was too nervous to tell me that. So lets play a little game.

- *Eric's POV*-

Oh my lord. His mouth was fucking heaven on my cock. I haven't had a BJ this good in... ever. I knew something was coming though when I saw that gleam in his eye. I was so fucking close... too embarrassed to tell him. I felt guilty but at least he wouldn't pull away at the last second, right?

"Surprise!" He shouted as he pulled back. I screamed and fucking blew my load on his fucking face. I face palmed and pulled him up close to me, wiping off his face with my discarded shirt. He smiled at me and licked his lips, moaning. I laughed and pulled him down on the pillows with me. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll return the favor in the morning." I winked and laughed, taking one last look at his shocked face before falling into an exhausted sleep. Dreams of Neil were soon to be had.


End file.
